


From the dark and the light

by SweetButterySpaceJesus



Category: Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Clan Kryze (Star Wars), Emotional Hurt, Give korkie a hug, Hurt No Comfort, Kind of a lot of sarcasm, Korkie Kryze is a Kenobi, Mentioned Satine Kryze, Sarcasm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29520405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetButterySpaceJesus/pseuds/SweetButterySpaceJesus
Summary: Korkie's world has fallen apart and now what was left? Everything was lush, tangled ... full of secrets. He felt betrayed and tired. The adrenaline, which lately was pushing him beyond his limits, pushed him to do something, pushed him to confront his aunt.---------------------------------------------------------------------------An attempted explanation of why Bo-Katan doesn't mention Korkie in The Mandalorian. (And maybe more?)
Relationships: Bo-Katan Kryze & Korkie Kryze
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	From the dark and the light

Night engulfed the planet as violently as its ancestors. Even in paradise the sunset and the most elusive darkness dominated, flooding everything, in all forms and all places. Dreams were no longer intact, reality always teased them apart, clawing at his mind, the only place where he could not flee, where he could not close his eyes. His Castle built of dust and sand, slowly trapped but not jumping, not leaving. He stood there. Because after losing everything he knew - identity included - he had nothing else to lose. He innocently remembered how as a child he played in those great passageways where the light flooded every corner and there was nothing to fear. It was hard to believe the person he was and harder to think that she was no longer by his side. What a cruel irony that the very ones who had supported her now shouted: "The Old Duchess is dead, long live the new king". All traitors, they sold a faithful leader for a couple of promises of old glory. That made him feel nauseous. Life had taken everything from him, and all he had been able to do was stare, leaving him in the care of the meanest feelings turning his stomach.  
"You should eat something." Bo-Katan's voice manifested behind him.  
"I'm not hungry." He would probably throw everything anyway.

"War doesn't give time to mourn." The voice was commanding as if he were a soldier. No, this was no longer his fight. Why fight for a traitorous people, disgraced people who have achieved the leader they so longed for.  
And Bo- Katan - because he couldn't and didn't want to consider her as his aunt - was right there in front of him. She who had sinned the same guilt that Maul has. She was commanding him as if she were a protector of peace. What did she know about peace? What did she know about Mandalore? Another person who had stayed in the past. So many efforts to overthrow ...- the Duchess.- Now she wanted to make amends for her mistakes or they were just lust for power.

"Who says he wants to fight your stupid war?" He didn't want to play along anymore. 

"Korkie..." she dared to say his name "If we attack constantly the government will end up falling. They still don't have enough power to hold up against a siege. We can do it and honour Satine before Saxon undoes everything she's done."

"What do you think you know about me?" he snapped. "What do you think you know about…" The wound was still fresh." Her? Do you think she would have liked this? A new war? Have you suddenly appeared like this, thinking you knew who we were, who we are, when you've lived your whole life isolated from everything, everyone and your family, do you want me to follow you? May I forgive your mistakes because it wasn't you who literally wielded the sword?... I do know about your affiliation with the death guard. Well, you are wrong, I want you to know that you are as guilty as Maul is."  
And there he was, once a scourge of corruption now a pawn in the war against the empire. What did she know about who he was? When neither he nor he understood the destiny that he had been awarded.  
" Korks I understand-.."  
" Don't call me that." Only she did.  
" Korkyrach Kryze, I know these are hard times, you must adapt or die, just like I did. I am not willing to lose another of ours." Again that commander's voice that transported him to the past.  
He could hear how his heart had raced. He felt so small and insignificant that he could be swallowed up by the earth yet it didn't happen. Why the hell didn't it happen? He had no place in this war, he had realized, the only great mission he had been tasked with was getting the Jedi back to Coruscant.  
He should have fled when he got that chance. The more time he spent the more she realized that nothing would turn back time. Even if they won, would Bo let him lead? He suspected it was punishment for sneaking into the palace again - thinking he was untouchable, thinking she could rescue Satine by himself - with the chaos that reigned he didn't expect them to notice his absence at the time. His words left his head, everyone knew what had happened in the palace that day, no one asked him questions. The news ran faster than aid, than the supposed allies that politics had forged. The news, word images, repeating in his ears, distorted by the overwhelming volume. His chest felt heavier now since he left sundari since he was a teenager walking the free streets knowing that loving and attentive arms were waiting for him when he returned. The strongest nausea returned as their foundations continued to crumble from that day on.

"I'm not one of yours." He looked up. "I've known you from stories ... you saved my life when I needed it, but did you do it because you wanted to save my life or did you just feel guilty?"

"We are the Korkie family. Even though we can… disagree on certain points." Bo answered he couldn't afford to lose his soldiers.

"And Satine, what was she?" He hadn't realized that his name escaped his lips. Always a taboo name, something he couldn't mention.  
"What?" The tone of her voice let out the obvious confusion.  
"If you and I are family ... Then what was Satine?" It was a simple question, right? If she considered them family why didn't she help when they needed help, why did she stay on death watch. He was fed up with lies and this pain.  
"Korkie, there are many things that you don't know about our family, it is better that you do not know them, for your sake." For the first time in the whole conversation, Bo's voice was calm, sincere, but again who she was.  
"You come here saying you know who I am, but I don't know you, I used to believe in fairy tales in ... those fantasy stories and I did, I put my trust in my anonymous heroine who is my last hope. If this were a book, I would trust you, we would be great allies, but it just so happens that life is usually disappointing and that these stories end with someone dead." His inquisitive gaze met Bo-Katan's." I don't know what kind of family It is what you say you are, however, I don't know such a family. Don't expect me to trust you Katan, don't expect me to fight until I'm death. At what point did you think of telling me everything? Always full of secrets, I'm sick of them."

"Korkie, this is not the time or the place." He could tell how she didn't like the situation getting out of her control. "Your parents wouldn't have wanted to leave you in the dark."

"What do you know about my parents ?!" She had touched on a delicate subject. "I didn't even know them."

"I did." Using that card was a cheap blow.

Korkie's gaze was no longer on the other side, no, now the ground was the receiver. The only witness to this conversation. They were talking about parents he never knew, maybe they were just like her ... or worse. The pillars of him had been shaken and he was like a structure without a foundation, waiting for one last blow to bring this man down. The presence of him so powerless, now so miserable. The last thing he had to do was fall, fall as she did. The Kryze line ended with them. The pacifist duchess, the orphan and a soldier, he couldn't begin to find the irony of the image. Everything that he had reduced to nothing, a whole intellectual tragedy he thought for a moment, all these thoughts that no one would listen to.  
There was silence between them while the delicious taste of emptiness washed away what was left of him. Loneliness, now his companion, despite the coldness of the world, found a certain warm feeling in nothing. When everything pointed to change, this suffocating feeling always appeared in his metamorphosis, attacking his throat, making a bottleneck.  
It was like a collapse that began with shorts breaths and ended with the loss of any rational thought except for the urge to run away. Even when there was nothing to hide from, it would sometimes be initiated by a familiar scent, photo, or old habit. The world had been paralyzed in a constant terrifying dream but unable to wake up from it. Now what he had left was to erase his mind because his consciousness wouldn't be able to sleep. As if this was all his fault. Was this all his fault?  
"And what do you think they would think of this ... This aberration?" He returned his gaze to that of his "Aunt". The sorry look of someone, someone who hid secrets.

"I have to tell you something Korkie." It was not the answer he expected, he doubted there was anything left for him there.

"I doubt that these words interest me." A mixture of frustration and not being able to erase the recent information from his memory, was not a power he had.

"You are right, we have to stop the secrets." The cold eyes of the leader of the night owls were placed on him, too tired to fight against one of their own. "There is something I have to tell you."

He felt a small prick in his chest, he was afraid that he already knew that secret. In that case, they had done an awful job in hiding it, you could quickly guess what it was, who it was. Still, he turned a deaf ear and trusted her. No, he couldn't do this to her too. First, she attempts against her, takes away his stands, everything he knew, his life, she lied to him ... she didn't tell him about her collaboration with the death watch ... Because, of course, the innocent Korkie would never suspect and now … This whole family lay in a tangle of secrets and lies. Everything he has been told, everything he ever knew.

"Korkie ..." She made a moment of silence, catching her breath. "Satine was your mother, your real mother. We couldn't tell you ... It was for your sake, but I know she would have wanted ..."

" You don't have that power! You don't have that decision!" The irrepressible tears stained his face "Do you think you are a good leader? Do you think you deserve that title? You destroyed Mandalore! My Mandalore. I can't continue fighting in a war that is not mine, and less on the side of one ... An aruetii."

The air left Korkie's lungs, everything was difficult to do even focus the world. The next thing he knew was that his face was sore from a fist. There was only silence, momentary clarity before the pain settled between the two of them again. Bo met the eyes of a child whom she had failed.

"I'm leaving." He brought his hand to the place where she had fitted his fist.

"You better go ..." Menacing brushstrokes appeared in her voice.

He simply nodded and left behind everything that was the past of his once, hoping that it would soon fade away. The relation was already broken. Leaving everything behind, perhaps he would find a way back to her. Hoping to find the promised peace for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a Dictionary
> 
> Aruetii - Traitor a grave insult in Mandalorian culture.
> 
> \----------------------------  
> Thank you very much for reading the little one-Shot that I have written, I am not an expert in mando'a so I did not want to take too much risk.  
> I am alive? I think?  
> Maybe I'll do a series of One-Shots on Korkie. I was just inspired and decided to write this. Was I a little cruel? Yes. But hey, did I lie?  
> Anyway, Bo-Katan I love you queen.  
> I know I don't write well, but everyone is free to upload what they want. So I leave this here and disappear.


End file.
